Attack of Squidy
by Sam1
Summary: Just a random and really late birthday story for Angel-Sue.


**Attack of Squidy**

 **A/N:** This is a bit late but happy birthday, Angel-Sue. I don't know where this came from but Gordon has been a bit vocal lately and reckoning. *sighs* When he starts reckoning, mischief follows. Anyway, love ya, kiddo. sam1

Scott stepped back against the wall as his next youngest brother came stomping along the hallway.

"When I get my hands on Fishface, he's going to be shark bait." The younger man stormed towards the lounge, no doubt intending to locate their troublemaking younger brother.

"Whatever you've done, Gordon, has really ticked off the man who has the power to ground you on medical terms," Scott said aloud.

A muffled chuckle and whispered, "Only if he catches me. And if he does use my locator, he'll find John out on the pool deck."

Scott followed the whispered voice until he came to a storage closet. "You switched John's watch with yours?" He pulled open the door and stared down at the mischievous redhead. "You've got a death wish if you're pranking Virg and messing with John's stuff. You know he takes that crap seriously and will seek retribution as well."

Shrugging his shoulders, Gordon grinned. "Better to keep things lively around here than to live a boring life." He shuddered dramatically. "Look at it this way, Scotty, with me around life is entertaining."

"You know what, Gordy, you are so right." Scott smiled and raised his arm to his mouth while kicking the door shut with his foot. "Virgil, I think the fishface you're hunting for is currently down the hall from your location."

"Scott, that's just mean," Gordon whined. He could hear the heavy tread of Virgil's boots coming rapidly towards where he and Scott were. "And it's not Fishface, damn it. I'm getting tired of reminding you that my nickname is…"

"Dead man walking," snarled Virgil as he jerked the door open.

"Well, technically, I'm not walking," Gordon grinned at his brother. Ducking low, he slipped out between the doorway and Virgil. "I'm running." He attempted to run off only to be stopped as a hand snatched the back of his t-shirt.

"Actually, you're not doing that either," Virgil growled. Scott had stepped back and watched his brothers and sighed. Gordon had been more hyper than usual and had set his sights on Virgil and John for some unknown reason. "What you are going to do is go right down to Two and take down the damn marine life display you set up on my flight deck."

Scott shook his head. "The what?"

Virgil looked over at him. "He put a bunch of stupid marine life decorations on Two's flight deck." Seeing the struggle his older brother was having with containing his laughter, he bellowed, "It's not funny. It's distracting and...And…And the colors clash."

Gordon dropped to the floor, laughing hysterically. "Oh my gosh." He rolled on the floor, tears streaming down his face. "Of all…Of all the things, it's the colors?"

Virgil glared down at his brother for a moment before reaching down and picking him up. He quickly shifted him to a fireman's carry and stormed towards the lounge and out to the pool deck.

"Virgil, don't do anything rash," Scott called out as he hurried after his brothers. "He's pulled this prank on you before."

John looked up from where he was dozing on a lounge chair. "What's Fishface done now?"

"I did some decorating to help Virg relax," Gordon said, grinning innocently. "And the nickname is Squidy. Why the hell can't you guys remember that?

Shaking his head, John retorted, "So not buying that innocent grin, Fishface."

Gordon growled at his next oldest brother, "Squidy, Space Case."

"Now, Shark bait, I wouldn't be trying to get on John's bad side anymore than you already will be," Scott said.

Whipping his head around to face his oldest brother, "Don't do it, Scotty. Please, please, please don't do it."

John stood up and slowly approached his brothers, "Don't do what, Scott? What's Nemo done now and how bad will I have to punish him?"

Scott said nothing but pointed to his watch. John looked down at his watch and took it off. Flipping it over, he looked at the casing and shot a glare at Gordon. "You switched my watch with yours so that when Virgil was searching for you, he'd find me?"

"Um, since you put it like that, yes," Gordon admitted. "I knew he wouldn't do anything to you."

Intense blue eyes stared him down, "Unless he thought I was in on the prank with you. At which time, he'd have tossed me into the pool."

Grinning slightly at the image of his brother being tossed into the pool, Gordon nodded, "Um, yeah that would have been possible." He felt Virgil shift a bit and yelled, "Don't, Virg. I've got my, um, I've got my tighty-whiteys on."

Three sets of eyes stared at him as three voices rang out. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?

"Why did we need to know about your underwear?"

"At least he isn't going commando." Scott looked around at his brothers. "You both know he'll get out of the pool and strip off his jeans and I so don't want to see bare cheeks or anything else."

"Hm, good point, Bro," John conceded.

"Yeah, good point, Bro," Virg echoed. "Now, Squidface, it's time for part one of your punishment."

"How many parts are there?" Gordon asked, stalling before the inevitable.

"A minimum of three but I'm pretty flexible when it comes to adding more," Virgil answered cheerfully.

"Fine. Just get on with the punishment, then," Gordon sighed.

Virgil walked up to the edge of the pool with John and Scott on either side of him. Just as he tossed Gordon into the pool, three things happened. Gordon quickly grabbed on to John and somehow wrapped his legs around Virgil. Scott grabbed for John and Virgil as he saw what was happening. Gordon used his free hand to grab Scott. An almighty splash of water soaked the pool deck, lounge chairs, and Jeff. The Tracy patriarch had come out to see what all the ruckus was when his boys all fell into the pool.

One by one, the brothers surfaced. Well, the oldest three did. The youngest of them had taken advantage of being in his natural habitat and had swum for the opposite side of the pool and clambered out of the pool. Laughing, he ran off. "Wow, three for the price of one. I'm friggin awesome."

"Why is it we always end up in the pool as well?" Scott asked as they climbed out of the pool.

Virgil shook his head and frowned, "Ugh, wet jeans suck." Without another word, he dropped his jeans.

Three sets of eyes fell on the second oldest Tracy brother. "Son, I'm all for you expressing yourself as well as being comfortable but I recommend that you…"

"Virgil Grissom Tracy, get yourself covered up," Grandma ordered from the lanai. "If I have to come down there, I will reacquaint you with my flyswatter."

Red-faced, Virgil whipped off his t-shirt and covered himself. "Sorry, Grandma."

"Forget apologizing to Grandma…No more going commando for any of you guys," Scott snapped.

John stood with his hands covering his eyes, "Friggin hell, Virg, I never want to see that again."

Smirking from his hiding place, Gordon held his camera. "You getting this, Alan?"


End file.
